The NewFound Sibling
by xxx-Green-Day-xxx
Summary: What if Ikuto went to some strangers house instead of Amu's? And what if that stranger turns out to be his step sister? Or that step sister also works for easter? And has a chara? Good grammer :  well for what i can see t for cursing
1. Chapter 1

RAWR!-_- no, no. Its an note before the story starts. Its 12:30 AM right now, so as groggy as I am, my mind is making me write this…. And it's a long-ish one folks..

Ikuto discovers he has a sister, one that has also been working for Easter. NO THEY WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE! -_- Lets begin!

Violets POV

I started making my way down the crowded streets, pushing and dodging through. Tokyo was crowded, even at such a late time. I didn't care, I enjoyed large, urban,modern,places. I made my way to my house, my chara following behind me. My chara didn't favor the city very much, she was a country girl at heart. She especially hated crowds in big citys, times like this. We walked into our house, quite and eerie. My father was never home, and my mom was…. _I didn't know where._ She could be dying in flames, for all I care. I was told I was being raised in a broken home, but there were two problems with that. One, I wasn't _raised _by people. I raised myself. And this wasn't a home to anyone else, just me. The correct thing to say was '_You were never raised, and your parents suck.'_. That would be the story of my life.

I could care less though. I had good grades, honors, going on to college, had a job that paid loads, and had common sense. The bad points were that I worked for those grades, I hated honors, the job I had was working at my dad's company and doing crazy, evil, shit. But I wasn't in _my life sucks and I want to kill myself_ mode, ever. I was usually pretty happy, but I didn't show it very well. People complained I such smile more, but I always answered with _'_no, fake emotions are transparent, and just because there's a smile on my face, it does not mean I'm happy. ' They didn't complain after that. I walked into my room, and changed into a T-shirt and yoga pants. I almost stepped into the bed, but there was a _big _bump on it. Someone was _in my bed._ I shrieked, and my chara character changed. I head band made out of a twig with leaves on it appeared, and so did a matching bracelet. Before I could smack the person on my bed, another chara appeared.

" Don't hit him-nya!" It said.

He was a cat, dressed with a leather shirt with a cross and a black shirt. I wrapped my fingers around him.

" What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. BED!" I yelled, shaking him up and down.

"Well, you see.." He began explaining, but I cut him off.

"Be quiet." I said, glaring daggers. I turned to my bed, pulling off the sheets. Under there, there was a teenage boy, with light-dark indigo hair,thick eyelashes, dressed in a black school uniform with crosses. His skin was pale and cold, and it was obvious he wasn't well. My heart and conscious getting the better of my brain, I sighed and turned to the cat.

" Whats your name?" I asked, speaking quietly.

"Im Yoru- nya." He answered, happy I wasn't choking him.

"Ok, Yoru. Stay here for the night,I'll figure things out in the morning." I sighed, putting the throw over the boy. I went downstairs, got another blanket, and got into bed. I wrapped myself up like a cocoon in it, and went to bed.

****************_**The next morning**_***********************************************

Violets POV

I went to sleep, and woke with a start. I was in a bed, with a boy I didn't know. Wow, did I have smarts. I looked at him, then at Yoru. My chara reached out of her egg. My chara's name was Autumn, and she was just like me when I was a little kid. Happy, hyper, caring, and connected to the earth. Ever since my mum left, I was never like that agin, but I longed to be like that. Then, I had my first chara. It wasn't her, It was Ali. Ali went back into her egg, then I never saw her again. After Ali Autoum appeared, and hatched. She was my one real friend. I had many acquaintances , but I didn't necessarily like many of them. Autumn was the one person I trusted with my worries, troubles, and such.

" Are you OK, Violet, you look so stressed." She said, suddenly appearing in front of me.

" Well, that boy and cat have got some nerves to sneak into a strangers house." I grumbled, starting to make my coffee.

"Well, I'm sure they have a good reason for it. You saw that boy, he looked quite ill."

"Then why didn't he go home?"

"Maybe he could relate to you." She said.

I stopped. That _could_ be possible, _or _the boy didn't have common sence.

"Maybe, autumn. Maybe." I mumbled, lost in thought. What if he could? But why was he sick in the first place? What happened? All of these questions had to be asked-_ and answered_. I made two coffees, and some eggs. I took a sip of my coffee, then lay down on my couch, waiting… and waiting….and waiting. It was 2:28 when he woke up, and I was in my room, cleaning. The sheets twitched, and I ran up to my bed. I pulled the sheets off. His eyes were barley open, reveling a dark indigo color.

"Yo. I'm Ikuto." He said, getting up.

"What are you doing in my house!" I yelled, dragging him downstairs.

"Sorry to intrude."He mumbled, tugging himself off my grip.

" Answer _one_ question. Why couldn't you go to your _own_ house? You have decent clothes on your back, and are clean, and have an instrument. " I said, pointing at him.

" He can't go home cause his dad is terrible and-" Yoru began , but Ikuto cut him off.

" Be quiet, Yoru." He mumbled, turning to me.

" My fathers house was far away. Speaking of which, you are a teenager, with only one bedroom and only you are here. Where are _your_ parents?" He said, smirking.

_Could_ he be coming from where I was? He_ had_ cut Yoru off in his sentence, he didn't want me to know. I usually didn't snoop, but he snooped in my house.

" I'm not sure where my mother is, and I live far away from my father." I said, adding something in my thoughts. _Thankfuly._

"Legally, you cant do that." He pointed out, still smirking.

"Legally, you cant sneak into people's houses." I countered, giving him the coffee.

" And besides, how did you get so cold and lost?" I asked, sitting down.

" You don't want to know." He said, taking a sip.

"Anyway, me and Yoru are leaving." He said, after he finished his coffee.

"Why? Your still sick-ish, and you said your father is far, and Yoru basically said your father sucks. Stay here for the day, and tomorrow morning you can be happily on your way." I said.

" Don't listen to Yoru. And I thought you wanted me out as soon as possible?" He said, chuckling a bit.

"Hey! Don't say that! At least she's showing some heart here! I mean the last time she did something like that was way back when….." Autumn said, defensively.

" Great way to show I have a heart autumn . And I care because it's the right thing to do." I explained.

" Well, thanks." He said.

" By the way, just because my _father_ doesn't live with me, doesn't me he doesn't visit-_often._ So don't go diddly-daddlying through the house. Stay in my room, OK?" I asked, warning him.

" No problem." He said, raising his arms.

Just then, the doorbell rung.

" Speak of the devil" I mumbled, motioning Ikuto and Yoru upstairs.

When they were upstairs, I went to open the door. I just wouldn't believe this man was my _father._

Ikuto's POV

_This_ was my chance- no, my _time_ to see what happened between her father. I character changed, then held my ear up against the door.

" And your telling me that to give me hope? Like I said, _you are an idiot._" Violets voice said, annoyed and angry..

"No…..Find him…..Lose Hope…." I could only make out words of what seemed to be her dads voice. His voice was deep and help power to it, like my fathers.

" Wow, I'm _so_ scared. You know perfectly well I can escape any time I want to, but I don't. Why? You don't deserve to know. Now- Get-Out-Of-My-HOUSE!" She yelled, making it loud and audile, even upstairs in this room.

"Not…Yours…." Her dad said, not caring.

" Not yours either,it was moms. And my mom _hated _you, so I think this house is mine. Leave. Now. I don't care if your my father or God. _**GET OUT NOW!"**_ Her voice right now sounded like a high scream, even in my room. _What had _happened with this man and her.

"…..regret…..power….win…" The dad said, and shortly after that, I heard a door slam. Not long after that, Violet came back to my room.

" Loud voice." I said,standing against the wall.

" Shut up."

"What happened between you and your dad?"

" Nothing of your concern, and nothing _happened._ He's a retarded ass, one that thinks that hes sitting on gold, but he's just on crumbling bricks. Besides, you wont tell me your story."

"And I never plan to, 'cause I'm cool like that." That comment got me hit with a magazine on the head.

End of chapter!

Yay!

The guardians will be included,so stay tuned!

I just had to include the last piece of dialogue.


	2. Chapter 2

WAAAAA! This is my second time writing this chapter, I lost he other one. I LOST IT. LOST. Wow. I didn't save it cause I thought I was closing my homework :p

OK, lets BEGIN

I sat at my school desk , not even caring about the teachers lectures. I knew physics to a college level now, and I was only 15. He couldn't teach me anything I didn't know. I thought back to the morning's events. Ikuto was still staying over, and I was fine with that. As long as he didn't snoop. That would cross the boundry line.

_Memory_

" _I'm going to school, Ikuto. Don't leave this room, and __**do not**__ snoop- if you know what's good for you." I warned, throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder. He only nodded, then began talking._

"_Your going to middle school? " he asked, smirking._

" _Shut up. Im going to high school, and at least I'm going to school, unlike you, the dropout." I remarked,throwing pens in._

"_He goes to school- nya! Its just that he cant because it's bein-" Yoru began, but Ikuto cut him off._

"_Stupid cat. I go to school, I'm a senior. Your five mintues late, Miss. Violet." He said , laughing._

_I looked at the clock._

" _SHIT!" I said, running towards my chara._

" _I thought you would tell me!"_

"_Well, um, I forgot?"_

"_Ugh! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I yelled, running out. As I left the house, I heard Ikuto and Yoru laughing their heads off._

_End_

" The answer, Violet?"My teacher asked, smirking. Busting his top student. I may not listen, but I aced the tests.

"I didn't care enough to listen. Sorry." I said with a smirk also on my face. A few seconds later, the bell rung.

" Saved by the bell I guess, Mr. Williams?" I shouted, running out. It was done. School was done. A comforting and a dreading thought. That means I got to go see my dad, but I didn't have to take no more of the student's shit.

" Hey, Violet! Guess what! The prom is coming up! We're all taking _our _boyfriends, but your to much of a loser to get one yourself!"Said one random girl called Jessica.

" Fuck off." I said, raising my ran.

I rolled my eyes, and waited for the public bus. I put in my Ipod and got on. I sat down in the back, humming and lightly singing.

_I'm sick of all this waiting__  
__And people telling me what I should be__  
__What if I'm not so crazy__  
__Maybe you're the one that's wrong, not me__  
__So what you gonna do, what you gonna say__  
__When we're standing on top and do it our way__  
__You say we got no future__  
__You're living in the past__  
__So listen up, that's my generation___

_(Hey ho, let's go!)__  
__It's going down tonight__  
__(Hey ho, let's go!)__  
__We're gonna do it til we die__  
__(Hey ho, let's go!)__  
__'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize__  
__That's my generation__  
_

But my humming was interrupted. Someone was standing above me. A man in a black suit, and black glasses. Wow, how con suspicious was Easter? Autumn began to scream , and I jumped up, grabbing the mans arms and trying to get ahold of autumn. He got off the bus, and I followed. I began to try and punch him from behind, but _another_ guard took my hands and out them behind my back. He took me up to _his _office. They let go of their grip on me and put my chara into a case, and she went into her egg.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID I DO NOW, GET ON A BUS? GIVE HER BACK! NOW YOUR REALLY PATHEIC. AT LEAST I COULD FIGHT FAIRLY. I SEE YOUR TO MUCH OF A COWARD TO! " **I shouted, leaning over his desk..

" I am not a coward. You may not address me as such."

" _**WATCH ME.**_" I said, punching him full on in the face, using all my strength . He fell down on the floor, nose bleeding and already a bruise and swell across his face.

" GIVE HER BACK!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. Then, at the worst possible moment, my past hearts egg came out.

"NO!" I yelled, trying to grab her. But there were two of them. One grabbed me, another grabbed _my egg._

" You are worse than the devil himself! You will rot in Hell for all you did, and I will make sure of it!" I yelled, running out of the room.

I raced home, not bothering to get on the buss. My vision was clouded with tears, and my bag was heavy. But I kept on running. I got home, and even Ikuto was gone. So was Yoru, and his violin. I couldn't even think about them right now. I ran to get my friends back, my only friends. And I ran like there was no tomorrow. I knew he would be going somewhere on business, and I eventually found him under a a little bridge with a case, X eggs following him and guards.

" Well, well. We knew you would follow us here. Theres no fight now, is there? X eggs?" He said, evil on every drop of his voice.

The eggs bounded towards me, their energy in front. I had no defense, and was alone right now. Hopeless. I closed my eyes, but then her something in front of me. I opened my eyes. It was Ikuto. He character transformed, and was blocking the eggs from coming at me.

" What have you gotten yourself into?" Ikuto asked, looking at me.

Ok, short, I know but the next one will be longer but my mom is pissed I was on the comp this long! love 'yall!


End file.
